Los motivos por los que te elegí Victuuri Yuri on Ice
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: "Viktor... ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?" es la pregunta que Yuri le hace a su amado, sobre su cama, tras sellar con anillos y su entrega, su unión. "Yuri, porque tú..."


" **Los motivos por los que te elegí"**

La noche anterior al Grand Prix Final había sido la más bella en toda la vida de Yuri Katsuki. No solo lo era por el hecho de haber pasado todo el día turisteando con Viktor en Barcelona, o por el traje que su entrenador le había regalado. Lo era, por esas arras entregadas al pie de la Catedral, en el íntimo momento que a ambos les embriagaba el alma, durante el resuene de campanas y de sus corazones, al saberse unidos por ese símbolo de amor incondicional.

Tras ello, y una serie de divertidos momentos al lado de sus amigos al cenar, los dos jóvenes habían partido a su habitación compartida a descansar...

Sin embargo, presas del amor y sentimiento en sus almas, el hilo de la pasión, soltaron para poder entregarse al otro sin pensar en nada más. Allí, sobre su cama de blancas sábanas, amándose cual Eros y Psique, ambos patinadores se entregaron para consumar su lazo, de forma total.

Exhaustos, pero felices, uno al lado del otro, mirándose y no habiendo más luz que la que sus anillos emanaban, presas del reflejo de la luz e la luna entrando a raudales por la ventana, entre sonrisas sonrojadas, la pregunta que se hacía Yuri desde que Viktor empezó a ser su entrenador, surgió... o resurgió.

-Viktor, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - declaró Yuri, curioso y preocupado al tiempo.  
\- Las que desees, mi amado Yuri- respondió Viktor, acariciando la mejilla izquierda al aire de su pupilo, sonriente.  
-Viktor... ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?- cuestionó el japonés, apenado, nervioso.  
-¿Para entrarte? Ya te dije que fue porque me ganaste el duelo de baile y...- respondió el ojiazul, más, Eros, le interrumpió.  
-No, yo... me refiero a, por qué me elegiste a mí, no para entrenar, sino, para, amar...  
La cara roja de Yuri conmovió a Nikiforov, quién, rozando y acomodando los ébanos cabellos de su amado, quien le miraba con pleno amor, confesó...  
-Yuri, yo te elegí porque...

 _"Los_ _motivos_ _por_ _los_ _que_ _te_ _elegí..."_

 _-_ ¿Sabes Yuri? Cuando entré por vez primera a una pista de patinaje, cuando niño, supe de inmediato que mi alma pertenecía ahí. Entre el frío de San Petersburgo, sus gaviotas y congelado mar, fui creciendo al lado del patinaje. No imaginaba mi vida en ese presente ni a futuro sin el hielo poder disfrutar.  
Sin embargo, mis habilidades en la pista fueron haciendo que, comenzara a ganar pequeñas competencias y a que, poco a poco, más gente me quisiera entrenar. Yo, estaba feliz, porque pensaba que eso me traería muchos amigos, y ya no estaríamos solos el patinaje y yo. Pero, erré...  
-Eso, ¿por qué?- interrumpió Yuri, y, con la dulzura de sus delicados dedos, los labios de su amado, cerró, para poder continuar.  
\- Porque, el tener que entrenar para mejorar mi patinaje me hacía pasar largo tiempo a solas con mi entrenador, y, porque las chicos con los que, a veces, solía platicar, empezaron a envidiar aquello que no podían alcanzar. Todo pasaba tan rápido, y a la vez, tan lento, que cuando me di cuenta, estaba solo Yuri... Y, esa soledad, era más gélida que el invierno de Rusia.  
-Viktor... -susurró el pelo pelinegro.

Recordando todo, como si fuese ayer, su musa de inspiración al patinaje, siguió.

-Fueron días difíciles. Pero, me sobrepuse a ello. Las estaciones cambiaban, mis cabellos crecían y mi patinaje mejoraba. Cuando me di cuenta, había ganado el GPF junior, con ese traje que tanto te gusta, y, el mundo de pronto pareció ponerse a mis pies.  
Pero, a la vez, noté como la gente conmigo, empezó a cambiar. Es como si una brecha invisible se hubiese tendido entre el mundo y yo. Me trataban como si fuese "algo" que debía cuidarse con la mayor atención posible, y, con una sonrisa en sus rostros siempre, entonces, yo empecé a sonreírles a todos de vuelta, aunque no lo sintiera; me había ya quedado claro que aquél sueño de infancia donde amigos haría gracias al patinaje se había perdido en un tiempo indeterminado, quizás desde que mi primera medalla gané.  
Y mientras cosechaba oros, aumentaba mi solitud. Makkachin fue, en todo momento mi único compañero y amigo, aquél que enjugó mis lágrimas, y me confortaba en mi desdicha. Era gracioso cuando alguien decía que quería ser como yo, porque, en un momento de mi vida, eso era todo lo que no deseaba ser.  
Pero, me aburrí de sentirme así. Corté mis cabellos y decidí volver a empezar. Aunque, apenas me imaginaba cuanto peor las cosas se iba a poner, y cuantos premios y glorias más iba a ganar.  
-Eso...- dijo, con voz acongojada el joven de ojos oscuros, triste, siendo confortado por la mano izquierda sobre el colchón de Nikiforov, tomando la suya derecha.

Sus dedos entrelazados, aumentaban esa unión.

-Cada triunfo, me dejaba admiradores y regalos, entrevistas y viajes; lujos y ser la imagen de todo un país. ¿Puedes imaginar todo eso para alguien que no tenía ni 18 años? Y a su vez, me dejaba más y más solo, ahí donde todos se trataban como personas y a mí, me tenían sobre un pedestal, cual si de un dios se tratase. Nadie notaba que detrás de mi sonrisa constante, a veces, solamente quería salir corriendo y no regresar, pero veía esos patines y recordaba que no amaba más nada en el mundo que patinar, y, el patinaje me regresaba una y otra vez. Y Makkachin, estando ahí cuando regresaba, me alimentaban el corazón. Eso, Yuri, es lo que me hizo no caer, y continuar... y ganar todos esos Grand Prix. Pensaba en quienes me apoyaban y admiraban y me esforzaba para hacer grandes cosas, y confiaba que, un día, mi arcoiris blanco* iba a encontrar.  
-¿Arcoíris blanco? Y. ¿Por qué?- cuestionó Katsuki, haciendo sonreír al hombre a su lado.  
-Porque, poder hallar y ver un arcoíris blanco es tan difícil como ganar un Grand Prix, o al menos, eso pienso yo; la verdad, son tan complicados de hallar, aún para alguien que vive en un lugar donde es normal que haya niebla, que no se suele pensar mucho en ello... Sin embargo, una noche, donde y cuando menos lo esperé, encontré el arcoíris que buscaba... pero no era blanco, sino, uno nocturno... y, al ver sus colores, tan vívidos a mis ojos, supe que tenía que seguirlo, porque en él, ese arcoíris blanco, se develaría al final...  
-Viktor- susurró Yuri, anonadado.  
-Y, aunque no encontraba la forma de llegar a ese lienzo de color, al ver esa puerta abierta, tomé la oportunidad... y al final, lo que empezó con un duelo de baile, terminó con una promesa de eterna unión, mi amado Yuri...- develó Viktor, tomando la mano derecha de su único amor, para besar el anillo que él le puso a los pies de esa catedral, ante la mirada llorosa de Yuri y su mano, temblando, tras ese beso.- Al final, encontré en mi arcoíris blanco en tu alma, y, de paso, fuiste capaz de este, pintar de color con tu amor.

La nieve cayendo fuera, el calor invadiendo el interior; dos miradas fundidas en un lazo de amor. Eso es lo que eran esos dos hombres en ese momento, sin más mundo que su sentir de amor en el interior. Un poema escrito entre nubes con la tinta del corazón.

-Porque, tú Yuri, le diste un giro a mi destino... Me pediste ser tu entrenador, ebrio, si ganabas ese duelo de baile, en el que te luciste y me mostraste ese Eros... Hiciste honor a mi rutina y yo tuve el honor de que aceptases, con ese pretexto, que fuese tu entrenador. Y, en Hasetsu, en tu casa, me hiciste sentir la calidez que jamás había experimentado, con actos tan sencillos como un tazón de katsudon, un paseo por la playa o convivir con tu familia... Pude ser libre como cuando solo patinaba por el hielo en mi cara sentir al volar, porque, tu camino a la victoria, a hacer historia, me regaló la libertad. Allí, donde solo podía ser yo y tú eres tú como siempre, sin máscaras, sin poses y sin esperar nada de mí, o alejarte o ponerme en un pedestal por el simple hecho de ser yo. Reflejado en tus pupilas, veía que era por fin aquél hombre que vi por vez primera aquella noche del baile del Grand Prix final en tus ojos reflejado, aquel hombre que, era feliz... Feliz, por, ver que ese sueño de la infancia podía cumplir: tener un amigo.

-Pero, yo te pedí que me entrenaras ¿no?, en eso, no hay algo, agradable ante lo que me cuentas- reclamó Katsuki, molesto consigo.  
-Tu me trataste no como un rival o como un "amigo", me trataste como un igual. Y, luego, cuando hiciste mi misma coreografía, demostraste que no tenías miedo de demostrarle al "Gran Viktor Nikiforov" de lo que eras capaz. Luego, cuando vine aquí, y vi a ese chico tímido que no podía ni mirarme, y que no creía que fuera a cumplir mi promesa de entrenarte; aquel que no sabía que era el amor, que no confiaba en sí mismo. Vi en ti al yo que nunca pude mostrarle a nadie, del que huía a un lugar donde no llegaba y donde soportaba el peso del que era esclavo... por eso, cuando pudiste liberarte, y ser libre, y me dejaste conocer al real Yuri Katsuki, el chico que solo quería patinar tanto como yo, el cual, me mostró sin tapujos su ternura, su sonrisa íntima y sincera, y sus sueños, eso, me hizo pertenecerte aunque no fueras mío, me hizo querer estar a tu lado aunque fuese solo como tu entrenador, tanto como me fuera posible; me hizo pedir un deseo a las estrellas para que me permitiera poder patinar contigo hasta la eternidad del alma.  
Y, al final, la vida me enseñó que, los sueños se cumplen, y, pude hallar en ti a mi primer amigo; el niño que aún sigue en mí se encontraba agradecido. Encajaste en esas piezas donde el miedo a nadie antes entrar había dejado, y, me regalaste tus Eros, me compartiste tus victorias y me entregaste el firmamento, en ese beso que me correspondiste al triunfar, como solo tú sabes hacerlo. Y, entonces, acepté que no tenía ya vuelta atrás, porque mi corazón sentía aquello que no había experimentado antes, y que, era lo que tanto había esperado, en tu figura: el amor. Supe que, estaba enamorado de ti... que te amaba... que, eras el amor de mi vida... mi vida... mi Yuri.  
-Viktor, eso, yo... daría lo que fuera por haberte conocido eso, cuando te veía con tus cabellos largos volar, y te admiraba y, no imaginaba lo que había detrás...- respondió Yuri, reclamándole a su interior, llorando de amor, de dicha, de tantos sentimientos, que invadían su pecho, sentándose en la cama, y, ante eso, sentándose igual el peligris, a su amor, develó, susurrándole al oído.

Unidos en un abrazo sin fin, provocado por el de ojos de color hielo, donde, en sus pieles, crecía el amor otra vez.

-Me has hecho que la sangre que brotó del sufrimiento nacido de mi talento se haya secado, pero, cuando pienso cuanto tiempo dejé que la tuya se desbordara en la vida que pasabas, mientras de lejos podías solo verme, teniendo que esperar tanto por conocerme, siento como la herida se reblandece... si hubiera sabido que en Hasetsu me esperabas, habría venido corriendo para estar contigo y no haber perdido tanto tiempo en el que pude estar a tu lado; si hubiera sabido que en aquél sitio al que quiero regresar y donde quiero contigo mi vida pasar, el arcoíris blanco que tanto buscaba en tu faz habría encontrado, nada me hubiera importado, ni siquiera el patinaje, con tal de contemplarlo... Si te hubiera conocido antes, te habría amado tanto como ahora, y como lo he de hacer por la eternidad, Yuri.  
-Entonces, ¿por eso has dejado el patinaje? -cuestionó, anonadado Katsuki, mas, la verdad que su Psique le dio, era la que menos esperaba.  
-No lo he dejado. Puse pausa para poder entrenarte. Yuri, ambos sabemos que muy pronto me tendré que retirar, pero, quiero que en ti viva esa magia que en el hielo un día pude crear, y que, agonizaba al no tener en quien inspirarse, pero, ahora que has llegado tú, podré salir al hielo y hacer tanto una danza de amor, como tener una competencia digna y a la par con el patinador que hace magia con su danza de sensualidad...tú. Y, cuando lo hagas, cuando lo hagamos, entonces, todos mis sueños del patinaje habré visto realidad.  
-Rivales en el hielo, eso suena...- declaró el pelinegro, haciendo sonreír al de pálida piel.

Un momento perdido, con uno desconcertado y otro, comprensivo...

-Suena loco, pero, más que verte como mi rival, quiero que seas mi pareja en el hielo, con la que pueda danzar bajo el plenilunio. Si tú quieres, claro, o, ¿acaso solo quieres competir?- espetó Viktor, casi riéndose.  
-No, no, pero, sabes que nunca me podré equiparar a ti en el patinaje, así que no puedo ser tu rival- respondió Yuri, a lo que, su amado, poniendo su frente sobre la de él, confirió.  
-Una medalla, un título no es nada. Solo tuve suerte y ya. La cosa es que no me importa si se supone que soy mejor, porque, Yuri, lo que quiero es que seas mi pareja en el hielo... Y lo serás, ¿verdad?.  
-Siempre, Viktor...- susurró, sonrojado, el katsudon, y en una sonrisa embelesada, se quedaron contemplando los dos.  
-Espero que todo esto que te he dicho responda a tu pregunta, y tú, a cambio, respondas a la mía...- dijo Nikiforov, tomando las manos de Yuri, iluminados sus cuerpos desnudos con la luz de la luna.- ¿Te casarías conmigo, Yuri Katsuki?

La sonrisa de Yuri, dulce, feliz, era todo el sí que necesitaba Viktor, quien, mirándose en las pupilas de su amor, sabía que aquello era la felicidad y la vida que en adelante, quería seguir.  
-Sí...

Y, sellando su promesa con un largo beso de amor, quedando abrazados, mirándose, en un susurro, Viktor, a todo lo dicho, confirió...

-Aunque, al final, lo que te dije, no son los motivos por los que te elegí, porque, Yuri, quien me eligió, entre todos en este pequeño mundo donde compartimos nombre con muchos, y en el que hay más sueños que estrellas en el firmamento, fuiste tú... Yuri, tú me elegiste, y por los motivos que hayan sido, quiero que sepas que, te haré feliz por siempre, por amarme, y, por ser tú...  
-Viktor...  
-Y ahora, pronuncia mi nombre mil veces mientras te hago el amor... Porque, no necesitaba un motivo para amarte, cuando, al entregarnos hace un rato, supe que por ti, nací... y quiero que me ames y amarte por siempre, para, la vida y el amor, a tu lado, mi Eros, poder eternamente sentir... por un millón de años, y aún más - terminó Viktor, cerrando ello en un beso que, la pasión, en esa cama, entre esas sábanas, la noche previa al Grand Prix Final, a los dos unió...

 _Por siempre..._

 _ **NOTA: Fanfic nacido de una teoría que tengo sobre Viktor y su vida. Si gustan leerla, este es el link:**_ **344699931-teor%C3%ADas-yuri-on-ice-viktor-nikiforov-teor%C3%ADa-de**

 _*Arcoíris blanco: Un arcoíris blanco está hecho de gotas de agua de niebla, 100 veces más pequeñas que las gotas de agua de lluvia común. Por ello, la mayor parte de la luz se difracta o dispersa, y una pequeña parte se refracta. Lo que sucede, esencialmente, es que las ondas de luz no pasan durante suficiente tiempo a través de las gotas de agua para refractarse y poder separarse así en los típicos colores de un arcoíris. Los colores se concentran, se superponen, y eso acaba dando lugar al blanco (ya que, originalmente, ese es el color de la luz natural). Fuente:_ 2016/11/arcoiris-blanco/

 _*Arcoíris nocturno: Ocurre por la refracción de la luz, en este caso lunar, sobre una lluvia o neblina nocturna. Los arcoiris lunares son relativamente tenues, debido a la escasa cantidad de luz que llega desde la Luna. Los arcos lunares se encuentran siempre en el lado opuesto del cielo desde el que llega la luz de la luna. También se le conoce arco iris blanco o sencillamente arco lunar. Fuente: .cu/Arco_iris_lunar_


End file.
